Existing solutions for providing location based search (LBS) capabilities have many disadvantages. For example, conventional LBS systems typically require several full seconds or even tens of seconds to perform a search, retrieval and communication of desired information. Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods that search, identify and communicate information (e.g., return search results) to people (or users) more efficiently and accurately.